


The Wild Ride

by dwtslover



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Meetings, Moaning, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtslover/pseuds/dwtslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keo and Charlotte meet for the first time and get on a wild ride.<br/>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is my first story!!  
> Please leave some constructive criticism , tell me what you think and let me know if you have any requests.
> 
> Thanks lovelies,  
> -xxx

**The Wild Ride**

It was 5 o'clock on a Saturday night when Charlotte got the call from the Dancing With The Stars cast director. 

"Charlotte? Charlotte McKinney?", he asked.                           "Yes?", Charlotte answered.     "This is John, the casting director from DWTS and I was just wondering if you would be willing to be on Season 20", the director said.  "Absolutely!", Charlotte replied without hesitation. And he provided her with all the information she needed to know for the first day of rehearsal.

\---------------

On the first day of rehearsal, Charlotte parked her car in the lot and made her way to the entrance where she saw a woman waiting for her. "Hello, I'm Lucy", the woman said, "I am John's assistant and I'll be helping you on this first day of rehearsal." After a short tour of the studio, Lucy asked: "So, are you excited to meet your partner?" "Yes! Very excited but a little bit nervous I must admit.", Charlotte replied. "I'm kind of hoping it's Derek or Mark because they seem to have the most experience on the show and they've found the winning ways. Although, I wouldn't mind if it were Keo because girl, he is hoooooot!" "I know, right?", said Lucy. When they reached the rehearsal studio, Charlotte thanked Lucy and slowly opened the door. She saw a man doing stretches in front of the mirror with his butt sticking out. Charlotte was impressed by the way it was muscled and defined. She couldn't see the man's face but noticed a darker colour skin. "That must be Keo! Hell yeah!", she thought to herself. Suddenly, she rushed across the room and jumped on his back, as if she wanted a piggy-back ride. Her hands were laying on his bare chest and her legs were wrapped around his waist, almost reaching his crotch. Her breasts were completely compressed against his chiseled back. "What the---", Keo said, before looking up and seeing Charlotte's face in the mirror. "Charlotte!", he yelled. "Keo!", she replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!", the African man said. "So am I", answered the supermodel. Keo hadn't heard much about Charlotte before but he had seen her SuperBowl commerical. In fact, he had seen it more than once. Boy, how many times had he replayed it just staring at her beautiful breasts! As he was constantly luring at her breasts, Charlotte, who had kept on talking, stopped to say: "You know, my face is up here." "I'm so sorry, I--- they're----you're---", Keo stuttered, flushed and embarassed. "They're..?", Charlotte asked. "Your breasts... They're just gorgeous", he said, hiding his face in his hand. "Oh! You like 'em?", she asked, pouting her lips and tracing her finger along his body from his chest down to his navel Suddenly aroused, Keo looked straight into her bright blue eyes and nodded. Then, in one quick motion, she captured his lips in hers and felt his tongue begging for entrance. She opened wide and let him explore his mouth and tangle his tongue in hers. Her fingers crept underneath the hem of his shirt as he smoothly unhooked her bra. Then, they both broke the kiss to take their respective shirts off and kissed back, more savage and hungry for one another. It was nothing sweet nor tender. Just pure, rough lust and desire. Keo ran his hands down her back, and groped her wonderful round ass. Charlotte couldn't help the moan escaping her mouth and curving her body forward, breasts caressing Keo's chest. That made him unbelievably hard in his skinny jeans and he was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Charlotte, who had noticed him shifting and turning, brought her hands to Keo's pants and zipped them down. Keo fastly slid out of them, the outline of his hard cock now easily visible through his white boxers that seemed tighter than ever. Charlotte used her left hand to lower his boxers, freeing the monstruously big African cock. The sight of it made her moan. Keo then broke away from the kiss and starting to lick her jawline and sucked her earlobe. He then placed a million kisses on her neck, sucking here and there, until he reached her breasts. He looked at her deep in her eyes and grabbed her boobs in his hands, caressing and squeezing them hard. He then licked one of her nipples and sucked on it while twisting the other one with his hand, making her moan extremely loudly. After endless sucking and kissing of her nipples, he placed his head in between her two beautiful boobs and shook his head as fast as he could. He couldn't fucking believe he was fucking motorboating Charlotte fucking McKinney's huge fucking tits. Satisfied, he made his way down her body, licking until he reached her clit. He laid her down on the floor and rubbed his fingers on her clitoris. With no warning, he slid two fingers inside of her, pulling them in and out sharply. Charlotte could feel them scissoring in her body. Keo insert a third finger, this time going in faster and harder. He then substracted his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He licked the pink lips of her clit and insert it in her hole. He was fucking her deep with his tongue which made her moan loudly and squirt in his face. As he took out his tongue and wiped his face, he felt Charlotte topple him. Suddenly, Keo was on his back and she was placing kisses all over his chest and licking his abs with her tongue. She took Keo's huge dick in her hand and started pumping it two or three times. Then, she smoothly licked the length of it, starting from the head all the way down to his balls which made Keo shiver in pleasure and arousal. Finally, she took him all into her mouth as one and started bobbing her head repeatedly earning moans and screams from Keo. "Oh--- ooooh baby! Mmmh yeah you do it so good, you little cock slut, mmmh faster baby!", he said. And Charlotte obeyed, sucking as fast as she could while Keo's hands wandered all over her body to finally grasp her ass. Suddenly, Charlotte heard a strangled moan come from Keo and she felt her mouth filled with his cum and swallowed every single drop of it. "Keo, fuck me now", she ordered. And so he did. He laid her down on her back again and knelt to the ground after getting a lubricated condom. Just the sound of the wrapper being ripped made her nipples hard. Keo slipped the condom on his dick and slid himself inside of Charlotte slowly, and then all at once. He started slowly to let her get adapted and then starting thrusting faster and harder into her, hips slamming against her round ass. "Right there-- ooooh- OMG Keo!", she moaned. "Take it, bitch, take it!", Keo replied as he hit her sweet spot with every thrust. He placed his hand on her huge boobs and squeezed them hard, leaning in to crash his lips with hers, ferociously. Keo was slamming more and more intensely. He felt himself incredibly close. "I'm--I'm gonna--", Keo said. "I'm so close", Charlotte answered. And with a strangled moan, they both came in unison. As Keo slid out of her, he placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Can we dance now?", he asked. "I don't know, I kind of like it like that baby.", Charlotte said. After that, both of them knew that this was the beginning of a wild ride.


End file.
